1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the destruction of energetic materials, such as propellants and explosives, and is particularly directed to an improved feed system for feeding solid propellant or explosive materials, e.g. in the form of chunks, into a waste destruction system, such as a molten salt furnace, while preventing detonation of such propellant or explosive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propellants and explosives are energetic systems containing energetic groups such as nitrate and azide groups, and finely-divided metal particles. The problem is to dispose of these materials as a waste, safely. The use of a molten salt bath containing alkali metal carbonate for destroying propellant and explosive waste has been developed. However, energetic materials, such as propellants or explosives, potentially can detonate if located near a hot surface such as a molten salt bath, during waste disposal. High friction devices can also cause detonations or ignition.